Since people are travelling increasingly greater distances on airlines and the flights are lasting longer and longer without using an intermediate stop the provision of comfort on these journeys is becoming more and more important. More particularly the demand is thereby rising for seating of a high-quality standard which also makes it possible to offer passengers excellent catering at their seat. These demands are not met by the seating in cabins which is known up until now. Thus in present day aircraft layouts passengers are restricted in their freedom of movement and particularly in the freedom of their arms since for capacity reasons the seats are arranged relatively close together both side by side and one behind the other
From EP 0 850 834 a fully adjustable reclining seat is known which can be moved and/or turned from a day position into a night time position. In the night time position the seat can be fully extended into the unused gangway. In the fully extended position the backrest can be brought into a horizontal position and the leg rest can be completely extended in order to allow the passengers a more peaceful sleep in the horizontal position.
In US 2005/087650 a cabin seat arrangement is described which has front and back seats and is intended for aircraft. The backrests and seat cushions can thereby be folded and moved inside a frame so that together with the opposing cushions they form a flat sleeping place for passengers.
In EP 0 825 108 a seat system is described for aircraft passengers wherein a seating group has a frame for anchoring in the floor as well as armrest elements and backrest and seat cushions which are movable relative to the frame so that four sitting positions and a folded position with three sitting positions can be set.
From EP 1 211 176 a passenger cabin is known in which the passenger seats are formed as individual seats on the outside wall whereby during takeoff and landing they are aligned forwards in a substantially longitudinal direction of the aircraft whilst during the flight phase they can be arranged in a position turned inwards in the direction of the centre axis of the cabin.
Particularly in the catering area of an aircraft the hitherto serving and attending to the passengers has up until now proceeded within very narrow limits, namely during the flight the alignment of the seats for the passengers remains fixedly preset in one direction.
Conversation with seat neighbours is possible only very restrictedly, and thus there is also no ambience allowed in which passengers have a sense of well being.